Mi Amas Vin
by Pyrahus
Summary: A collection of snapshots from Austria and Hungary's wedding, illustrating just how chaotic things can get when nations decide to add their own little flair to everything. Fluff.
1. Szeretlek

Inspired by the lovely Acey AKA Kanna_tears.

Hey guys! I've finally decided to post up a fanfic that I've been sitting on for a good deal of time now but never showed anyone aside from a beta because I was torn on how to post this, exactly.

After figuring out a name I really liked for this, as well as a way to make this more reader-friendly, I present to you "Mi amas vin; Snapshots", a collection of "moments" if you will, of Hungary and Austria's wedding.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here, from Hetalia to the traditions. I only own this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

_-Szeretlek-_

"We're not doing that."

Elizabeta felt a smile tug at her lips as she crossed yet another suggestion off the extensive list. The particular idea that her boyfriend- no, her fiancée- had so vehemently disagreed to was the infamous Hungarian wedding "money dance"(1). Roderich stopped pacing to glare out the window, a scandalized expression etched into place. The brunet suddenly halted to look apologetically at the seated woman.

"Not to say that it's a bad tradition," he stuttered, "It, it just wouldn't-"

"It wouldn't suit us", Hungary finished for him. "I understand, darling. Our wedding won't be… ordinary".

And it certainly wasn't going to be anywhere near ordinary. Not with the whole continent and then some was ridiculously excited for the event. When the two of them had announced their intentions and extended an invitation to all countries at the recent World Conference, they had received an overwhelming amount of advice and ideas. A few scuffles had even broken out over the appropriate decorations for the honeymoon vehicle ("Angleterre, who would want SHOES tied to their car (2)?" Francis screeched looking horrified, before being tackled by a grumpy Englishman). That was precisely the reason that the two of them were spending their restful evening in Roderich's piano room, slowly deciding on exactly _what_ wedding traditions they would perform for their wedding out of the hundreds of ideas tossed at them by well-wishing friends.

* * *

1- Hungarian tradition where guests "pay" to dance with the bride by pinning the money to her gown or into her shoes which are in the middle of the dance floor. Money goes to funding the honeymoon.

2- English tradition to tie shoes to the honeymoon vehicle

"Mi amas vin" is Esperanto and for those of you who don't know what it is: ..org/wiki/Esperanto


	2. Ich leibe Dich

_-Ich leibe Dich-_

Germany had insisted that he was going to host a "proper wedding night party" for the two since the couple decided to forgo a few German wedding traditions ("Throwing coins at children(1), Ludwig?" Austria had asked, "Who am I going to throw coins at for god's sake? Sealand, Gilbert and Alfred?") and the dinner party itself went fairly well. Ludwig was a decent cook and even Gilbert behaved himself through the meal. Austria was enjoying a good after-meal glass of wine when a crash met his ears. He and Hungary froze at the sound before turning slowly to at the floor where Prussia had gleefully smashed a piece of crockery. Before either of them could scold him, another pitiable plate shattered against the hardwood floor. Germany smiled at the shocked duo sheepishly.

"You two are supposed to clean this up. It symbolizes that nothing will ever be broken in your relationship.

Austria quickly composed himself.

"Err, thank you Ludwig. That is very… thoughtful of you," he replied before the two of them kneeled to pick up the pieces of porcelain. Unbeknownst to the three, Gilbert had snuck off, gathered the entire cutlery collection in Germany's house and returned, everything balanced precociously in his arms. He snickered at the sight of Roderich cleaning and savored the moment, before calling attention to his burden.

"Hey guys!"

Before Germany could react, the silveret gaily tossed the objects into the air where they hovered for a second before hitting the ground in a concerto of noise.

"Mein gott, BRUDER!"

"What? Better safe than sorry!"

* * *

1- German tradition that the bride and groom would throw coins at the children during the reception.


	3. Jag älskar dig & Ti amo

_- Jag älskar dig-_

The next morning was no less disorganized as the scene in Germany's dining room. In her bright dressing room, Hungary slipped into her traditional Hungarian gown which the female nations of the world insisted on sewing for her and stopped short at the sight of Berwald crouched over her shoes.

"… Berwald?"

The man turned to look at her, unruffled. Hungary peered past him and raised an eyebrow at the coins now nestled in the soles of her slippers (1). Sweden caught her expression and shrugged.

"I's f'r g'od l'ck."

After an awkward silence, Elizabeta cheerfully thanked him before escorting him out of the room.

_-Ti Amo-_

The groom fared no better.

"Italies," the bespectacled man sighed after catching his former charge and his grumpy brother with their hands stuck into the pockets of Austria's wedding suit (2). The Italian men shrieked before one burst into tears and the other one swore hysterically at the groom about how "it was for his f*cking good and he'd better f*cking appreciate it, f*cking mini kraut". Only after Spain was found gathering orange blossoms(3) and Germany discovered in the foyer selling little booklets(4), was Austria allowed to dress in relative peace.

* * *

1- Swedish tradition to put the father and mother each place a coin in each shoe so that their daughter will never be without. Sweden decided that he should step in due to the lack of parents the nations have.

2- Italian grooms carry pieces of metal in their pockets to ward off evil spirits

3- Orange blossoms are the most favored flower for the bride to carry in Spanish tradition.

4- Another German tradition is to put together a newspaper about the bride and groom and sell it at the reception. Profits go to funding the honeymoon trip. There was already so much going on at the reception, I didn't want to add to the chaos with Ludwig running around selling newspapter ^^;


	4. я тебя люблю

_-я тебя люблю-_

By the time the ceremony rolled around, several different people had been caught putting their own country's touches to the wedding- never had the world witnessed such a conundrum of cultures, colors and tears. When the formal ceremony began, Austria was told to go stand by the chapel doors to wait his bride. Despite his protests, the Baltic countries dragged him over and told him to _stay put_,as Ivan laid something on the floor. The instant Hungary arrived; Ivan motioned at the two to run towards him. After a confused start, Hungary laughed, grabbed her soon-to-be husband's hand, and proceeded to sprint in a truly undignified manner down the aisle, her partner looking ready to die at the scandal of it all. Once they reached the end, Ivan pointed to the carpet that they were both standing on with a smile.

"It seems that Ms. Hungary shall be the one wearing the pants(1), da?"

* * *

1- In Russia, they place a special mat at the end of the chapel and the bride and groom race to be the first to stand on it. First one who touches it is the one who will 'wear the pants" in the marriage.


	5. Volim te

_-Volim te-_

After the entire congregation of guests had finally composed themselves, Prussia (who had apparently found his old robes (1)) presided over the entire affair with a grin.

Keeping mostly to the script (with occasional "awesome"s thrown in and an

"I will sit on your face" remark when he got to the part about objections) the ceremony went without a hitch. At least, until the vows.

"Do you, Roderich Austria Edelstein, take Elizabeta Hungary Héderváry to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to ditch your piano?"

Austria's suddenly felt uncomfortable, his collar suffocating. Looking at the woman standing before him, her cheeks still flushed from their dash, her hair tousled messily and her green eyes positively _sparkling_ he felt his breath catch. His heart suddenly _ached_ at how unbelievably beautiful she was.

"I do." He managed to choke out. Before Gilbert could turn to Elizabeta, Roderich rushed on. "But this time, it's permanent". The crowd suddenly turned to each other, confused by Austria's odd remark. Swallowing nervously, Roderich ignored the expectant stares. "Last time we got married, it didn't last(2). It wasn't that I didn't love you", he added hastily when Felik stood up in the crowd, ignoring Lithuania's tugging on his dress, mouth opened to give Austria a piece of his mind.

"It's not that I didn't love you", the brunet repeated softly, "It was because I married you for Austria. Not for Roderich. This time I am. This time it's really for us. It's for Roderich and Elizabeta".

The words had scarcely left his mouth when Hungary practically jumped at him, her arms around his neck, whispering "I do" against his lips between kisses. The two of them ignored the indignant squawk (I didn't say you guys could make out yet!) and the catcalls that echoed from the rafters. Feliciano stood up, tears streaming down his face, clapping loudly until finally Germany had to leave his post as best man to escort the Italian outside so he could compose himself.

On that hasty note, Prussia quickly declared them "wife and bitch" before screaming "PARTY" and causing a general stampede.

* * *

1- His robes from his youth when he first became the kingdom of Prussia, home of the Teutonic Knights.

2- Austro-Hungarian Empire


	6. Rakastan sinua

_-__Rakastan sinua__-_

The older Beilschmidt who took over the temporary job of being the DJ, infuriated the crowd by playing Disco Pogo on repeat. Only after the CD was confiscated by Ludwig did Gilbert moodily pick another CD ("with classical shit on it" he grumbled to Gilbird) that contained songs actually appropriate for dancing to.

When the lively music of Strauss finally poured over the speakers Hungary and Austria both turned to each other with secret smiles. It seemed appropriate that the music that played at the first ball they had danced at would accompany them for their first dance as proper husband and wife. Austria bowed and offered his hand to Hungary, who, in turn, gathered up her voluminous skirts and dipped into a deep graceful curtsey, play the respective roles of nobleman and lady.

"May I have this dance?"

Dancing with the other was as natural as breathing to the two. Quickly falling into rhyme, they spun around the patio, only distracted when Austria glared over his wife's shoulder as Finland approached with a saucer(15). The tiny blond quickly stumbled back to the Nordics who were standing respectfully by the sidelines. A hush fell over the gathering and one by one, they paired off to fill the dance floor. When

Hungary glanced over, she suppressed a giggle at the sight of Russia awkwardly shuffling side to side with Belarus, the large nation trying not to whimper aloud.

* * *

15- In Finland, they would place the plate on the bride's head and the number of pieces it would break into showed the number of children the two would have.


	7. Kocham Cię, Je t'aime & Wo Ai Ni

_-Kocham Cię -_

The calm of the dance floor was finally broken when the open bar was discovered by several nations who took it upon themselves to drink the groom dry and start irritating everyone in the vicinity. Denmark harassed Norway, an alarmingly drunk Arthur began to bellow inappropriate drinking songs with Prussia and America stomped on Russia's foot on purpose. Quickly, the area transformed from a beautifully groomed garden to a battleground as most events that involved prolonged contact between the nations often did. Champagne glasses crunched underfoot(1), Korea was pelting Hungary with red dates(2) and the entire event was beginning to resemble a food fight until Switzerland quickly reestablished order with the help of a few loud gunshots. Austria could only stare mournfully at the grass and mull over _why so many wedding traditions involved breaking eating utensils. _

_-Je t'aime-_

The cake was cut (sacher torte, of course) and the newlyweds were seated so their guests could make their own contributions to the festivities. Poland had cut the line to jam a ridiculous hat over Roderich's neatly-coifed hair(3) then skipped off, presumably to "protect Liet". Other nations presented their respective gifts; a trunk of scanty lingerie(4) from France, maple syrup from a Alfred look-alike, a set of jade pendants from China and a pistol from Switzerland, among the more notable.

After being overwhelmed with objects from all over the world, Elizabeta stood up and motioned for silence from her guests. When she picked up her bouquet, a excited twitter spread among the assembled friends.

"Now, weddings are not something commonplace for nations these days but I assume you all know what happens to the person who catches this right?" Hungary teased with a wink.

A group of a various nations massed together (not all female, either) and the bride turned her back to the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she tossed the flowers over her shoulder and smiled at the ensuing shrieks. Some twist of fate caused the flowers to drop into Taiwan's arms (who looked at a certain Asian nation with particularly well- endowed and blushed).

_-Wo Ai Ni-_

After bidding everyone a farewell and promising to see them at the next World Conference, the duo had ducked handfuls of rice (5) that were enthusiastically thrown by their guests (despite China's glower at the "stupid western tradition, who wastes food like that?). Firecrackers finally sent the couple off(6) as they pulled away in a brand new car (Prussia's gift) leaving the poor caterers and groundskeepers to take care of the mess left behind.

Austria turned to his wife who was seated comfortably and driving.

"Isch habb disch libb".

-Fin-

* * *

1- Russian tradition to throw champagne glasses at the reception.

2- Korean tradition to toss dates at the bride to promote fertility

3- In Poland, the groom wore a funny hat during the reception so their marriage would always be filled with laughter.

4- Bridal trousseaus began in France.

6- In China/Hong Kong/Taiwan, people light firecrackers to scare away any demons who want to mess up the marriage.

* * *

**FOR YOUR ATTENTION: I realize that I had missed uploading a chapter so I ask you all go back and read _я тебя люблю_!**

Wow, what a cop-out ending!

Sorry for the unsatisfactory end; I realized that the last chapter for this collection of drabbles which I intended to write the next day was never completed so I'll just end it here.

I've never personally witnessed a wedding so I took lots of what I wrote from what I've read in novels and other media so pardon any inaccuracies.

I hope that everyone had fun learning about a couple new wedding traditions around the world!

-Lian


End file.
